Typically, ultrasound imaging systems include a hand-held probe that is connected by a cable to a relatively large and expensive piece of hardware that is dedicated to performing ultrasound signal processing and displaying ultrasound images. Such systems, because of their high cost, are typically only available in hospitals or in the offices of specialists, such as radiologists. Recently, there has been an interest in developing more portable ultrasound imaging systems that can be used with personal computers. Preferably, such a portable ultrasound probe can be used with an off-the-shelf host computer, such as a personal computer, and is inexpensive enough to provide ultrasound imaging capabilities to general practitioners and health clinics having limited financial resources.